


Cheers Darlin'

by HedgehogHabits



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, My First Fanfic, So much angst, but i gave up, but i'm uploading anyway, this was meant to be alot longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogHabits/pseuds/HedgehogHabits
Summary: This is a lil' excerpt from a fic that was meant to be alot bigger so its just like an out of context mess, enjoy.





	Cheers Darlin'

Enjolras watched as Grantaire stumbled up and onto the little stage that was situated at the back of the café, guitar haphazardly slung across his back.  
Their group of friends applauded, whistled and cheered as he got himself situated on the stage.  
Everyone knew Grantaire could sing, but there were very few who had actually heard him though. There had been many failed attempts at trying to get R up onto the stage to perform in front of everyone, but he had always refused- no matter how drunk. Yet here he was- up on that stage on his own volition, sitting atop a stool in the middle of the stage, looking smaller than Enjolras had ever seen him.  
Grantaire was focusing on a spot on the floor, swaying slightly where he sat. He had had a little more than usual to drink tonight. Without any sort of introduction or warning, R began slowly strumming the battered guitar with paint splattered hands. It wasn’t long before he began singing- quiet and sombre.  
_“Cheers darlin’”_  
_“Here’s to you and your lover boy” ___  
Eponine grabbed her glass of whiskey and swallowed down the rest of it, ice clinking as she put it back down onto the table. This wasn’t going to end well. As the song went on, their friends also picked up on the fact that something wasn’t right.  
_“I die when you mention his name” ___  
The strumming of his guitar became almost frantic, grantaire’s voice rising in volume, full of anger and spite.  
As the song slowed again, so did Grantaire’s singing, tone softening. He sounded completely broken now, words bleeding together as his face twisted in confusion.  
_“What am I Darlin?” ___  
There were tears in Enjolras’ eyes.  
As the song came to a close there was complete silence around the bar. No one was sure how to react as Grantaire stood up from the stool and swung his guitar back over his back. He walked towards the table he shared with Enjolras. Grantaire grabbed his whisky, and held it up in the air while staring at Enjolras.  
A toast.  
He gulped down the rest of his drink, slammed his glass down on the table and took off out the door.  
This was it. Enjolras knew he and Grantaire were no longer together- and while he knew it was useless, he took off out the door after the scraggly man. Once out the door of the bar, he stopped and frantically looked both ways down the street, before finally catching him disappear around the corner. Enjolras sprinted after him, yelling Grantaire’s name in an attempt to get him to stop just for a minute so that they could talk. He could barely recognise his own voice- he was on the verge of sobbing.  
Grantaire kept on walking.  
Enjolras grabbed onto the top of the drunk man’s arm, spinning him around to face him. His face was streaked with tears. “Enjolras, I’m sorry but this is not something you can fix, okay?”  
“Please, Please R-,”  
Grantaire simply put his hands on the sides of the other man’s face as gentle as ever. “I love you.” He paused and took in a shaky breath, putting their foreheads together. “I love you so much,” Wiping the stray tears off of Enjolras’ face, “But you don’t love me… not any more atleast. This is me letting you go.”  
Enjolras was shaking his head, more tears quickly replacing the ones that Grantaire had wiped away. “Be serious!”  
“I am Wild” he whispered.  
And just like that, Grantaire was gone.  
A few minutes later, Combeferre found his closest friend sitting with his back against the wall, head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Combeferre quickly sent a text to Courfeyrac, telling him where they were and not to worry. He then simply sat down next to Enjolras and pulled him into a hug.  
It took a while for him to calm down.  
“He’s right though…. He’s absolutely right. I don’t love him anymore.”  
And it tore Enjolras apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah so this was meant to be like,, chapters long. But i haven't the motivation to write it. Also i feel i need to say that for the 'be series', 'i am wild' thing, that was meant to be said really early on and be like how they got together kind of thing so that when R replies with it he's just kinda throwing it back in Enj's face. If that makes sense.  
> Look if i ever get the motivation to add more to this, then i will but until then, cya.


End file.
